Love of My Life
by KLeighEagle4031
Summary: One-shot. Troyella, OC/OC. Mentions of Zekepay, Chaylor, Jelsi, Ryan/OC.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with High School Musical. Same goes for the song "Love of My Life." The song belongs to Jim Brickman.

"Love of My Life"

**Troy's POV  
**  
_I am amazed when I look at you. I see you smiling back at me. It's like all my dreams come true  
_  
All my dreams are finally coming true today. Today is the day that I will finally marry the love of my life, Gabriella Renee Montez. Right now, I am standing at the altar, waiting for my beautiful bride to walk down the aisle. My friend Martin, who I met in college, is starting to play Pachelbel's Canon in D. Gabi's bridesmaids, Leigh (another friend from college), Kelsi, Sharpay, and Taylor, are now walking down the aisle. Miranda, Gabi's and my other best friend, is Gabi's maid of honor.

Here comes Gabi, on the arm of her my father, Jack Bolton. She looks absolutely amazing. I smile at her, and she smiles back. I am definitely the happiest man on earth right now.

_I am afraid if I lost you girl, I'd fall through the cracks, And lose my track in this crazy lonely world  
_  
I love Gabi more than anything. I don't ever want to lose her. I want her to know, that when I say "As long as we both shall live," I mean it from the bottom of my heart. Living life without her just wouldn't be the same.

_Sometimes it's so hard to believe, When the nights can be so long, And faith gave me the strength, And kept me going on  
_  
I think of all those days before Gabi and I finally started dating. How did I ever survive without her? Well, my faith in God, and having Gabi as my best friend, both helped greatly.

_You are the love of my life, And I'm so glad you found me. You are the love of my life. Baby put your arms around me. I guess this is how it feels, When you finally find something real. My angel in the night. You are my love, The love of my life.  
_  
Like I said before, Gabi is the love of my life. And she really did find me. She was the first to confess how she felt about me. When she did, that gave me the courage to finally tell her how I felt about her.

_Now here you are, With midnight closing in. You take my hand as our shadows dance, With moonlight on your skin  
_  
Now we're dancing in the moonlight at our outdoor wedding reception. Gabi is happily looking around the dance floor at all our friends. I follow her gaze, and see our close friends dancing. Sharpay and Zeke, Taylor and Chad, Jason and Kelsi, Ryan and Michelle (our friend Leigh's sister), and Leigh is dancing with her brother Dave. Gabi says to me, "Leigh should be dancing with Martin right now, not her brother."

"Yes, but didn't we ask Martin to do the music for our wedding?" I reminded her.

"Only for the ceremony," Gabi answered. Well, Gabi is right, except for one thing that she doesn't know about yet. I asked Martin to sing a song for us, which he will be doing shortly. I wink at him, and that's how he knows that I want him to sing that song now.

Martin says he has an announcement to make. "The groom has requested that I sing a special song for him and his wife. Gabi, this song is for you from Troy." Then he sings "Love of My Life" by Jim Brickman. "You are the love of my life, and I'm so glad you found me. You are the love of my life. Baby, put your arms around me. I guess this is how it feels when you finally find something real. My angel in the night, you are my love. My angel in the night, you are my love, the love of my life."

Gabi looks at me with tears in her eyes as Martin finishes singing the last chorus. "Thank you, Troy," she said.

_I look in your eyes, I'm lost inside your kiss, I think if I'd never met you, About all the things I'd missed. Sometimes it's so hard to believe when a love can be so strong and faith gave me the strength and kept me holding on  
_  
I look into the eyes of my love and say, "You're welcome, Gabi." And I wonder, what would life have been like if Gabi and I had never met? I can't even imagine life without my Gabi, my angel, the love of my life.

_You are the love of my life, And I'm so glad you found me. You are the love of my life, baby, put your arms around me. I guess this is how it feels when you finally find something real. My angel in the night, you are my love…My angel in the night, you are my love, the love of my life._

After Martin's song, he hands the control of the reception music back over to the DJ, and joins the rest of us on the dance floor. I notice that Dave hands Leigh over to Martin, and he finds another friend, Mariah, who is another college friend of ours, and dances with her. "Gabi, look. Leigh's dancing with Martin now," I say.

Gabi smiles. "They are so cute together. You know, they remind me of another couple I know."

"Oh? Who do they remind you of?" I asked.

"You and I," Gabi says. "They're best friends, and they're in love with each other, but neither one of them knows that the other feels the same."

"Somehow I think that they'll tell each other how they feel soon," I said.

"Why do you think that? Have you talked to either one of them?" Gabi asked. "Leigh told me earlier today that she thinks Martin only loves her as a friend, or he would have said something by now."

"I think you and I both know that Martin is in love with her. When I asked him to sing "Love of My Life" for us at the reception, he told me that not only would he be singing it for us, but it would also be for Leigh, but she doesn't know that yet," I said.

"I hope those two are together by the time we get back from our honeymoon," Gabi said.

"And if they're not?" I asked. "Do you intend to play matchmaker for them?"

"Maybe," Gabi said.

"Maybe you don't need to," I said as I saw Leigh smiling at something that Martin just said to her.

"Why not?" Gabi asked.

"Look at how happy Leigh is right now," I said. "I've never seen her this happy before, and right now it's because of something that Martin just said to her."

**Martin's POV**

I'm at the wedding reception for Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez, two of my friends from college. I just finished singing Jim Brickman's "Love of My Life" for Gabi and Troy. But the song wasn't just for the two of them. It was also for the girl that I call the love of my life, my best friend, Leigh Christiansen. She doesn't know it yet though. Right now, she's dancing with her brother Dave. I walk up to Leigh and Dave on the dance floor, and when he sees me coming, he hands Leigh over to me, and he goes to find his friend Mariah.

"Hey Martin, you did a great job singing that song for Gabi and Troy," Leigh said.

"Thank you," I said. "Leigh, I want you to know something. That song wasn't just for Gabi and Troy. It was also my song for you. I love you."

Leigh smiled at me, and I noticed a glimmer of tears in her eyes. "I love you too, Martin," she said as she hugged me.

Once again, I sang softly to her the chorus of the song I just finished singing a few minutes ago: "You are the love of my life, and I'm so glad you found me. You are the love of my life, baby, put your arms around me. I guess this is how it feels when you finally find something real. My angel in the night, you are my love, the love of my life."

**Troy's POV**

As Gabi and I continued to dance, I heard the chorus of that song in my head. Or so I thought. I looked up and saw Martin and Leigh dancing next to Gabi and I, and I realized that I heard Martin singing just now. It wasn't in my head at all.

"Troy, he's singing to her!" Gabi said.

"Yeah, I heard him. I guess he told her that he loves her," I said.

"It sure looks that way," Gabi said. "I'm so happy for them. There's only one thing that could make me happier than seeing those two finally getting together."

"What's that?" I asked.

"You," Gabi said. "I love you so much, Troy."

"And I love you, Gabi," I said.

_You are the love of my life, and I'm so glad you found me. You are the love of my life, baby, put your arms around me. I guess this is how it feels when you finally find something real. My angel in the night, you are my love…My angel in the night, you are my love, the love of my life._


End file.
